


Home for the Holidays

by pixelpiano



Series: Elibe Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Multi, Non-Binary Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: Florina, Lyn, and Mark all head up to Fiora's house for their annual holiday celebration (Modern AU).





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> For Elibe Week 2018.  
> Prompt: Plains/City (Originally Home/Travel)

* * *

             “Rise and shine, sleepyheads,” Lyn whispers, gently shaking her partners’ shoulders. Florina whimpers softly, and curls close to Lyn, while Mark remains still and continues to snore. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, still smiling warmly as she dexterously crawls out of bed so as not to disturb their precious extra minutes of sleep. She walks across the soft carpet of their bedroom, down the hall and into the bathroom, and starts her morning routine, getting ready for the long day ahead of them.

             Soon after she starts getting ready, a familiar pair of arms hugs her from behind and nuzzles her shoulder. Florina’s lilac curls peek up behind Lyn’s shoulder in the mirror, and Lyn cranes a neck to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

             “Em still asleep?” Lyn asks softly.

             Florina smiles and nods her head sleepily. She feels a faint shiver run down Lyn’s back and hugs her tighter; winter mornings in the Sacaean Valley bring a piercing chill that all but the warmest of hugs struggle to stave off. She clings to Lyn a while longer, nuzzling her absentmindedly, before finally taking a deep breath and plodding to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

             When Mark finally drags themself out of bed, fifteen minutes later, they are met with a kiss from Lyn and a warm mug of coffee. “Come on,” she scolds, lovingly, ruffling their auburn hair, “I’m not letting your lazy morning make us late today.”

             “I’m practically ready to go,” Mark lies with an extended yawn, nursing their warm coffee. “Besides, we still have time before we need to leave.”

             “Yeah, yeah,” Lyn teases, as she steps out into the hallway. “If you’re not in the car in an hour, we’re really leaving without you this time!” she calls over her shoulder. Mark smiles, and takes another sip of their coffee.

             Florina, now very much a bundle of energy, darts back and forth around the house, packing, unloading, and repacking the car several times. Did they remember all the presents? Were they all labeled this time? Did the dogs have all of their toys and blankets and treats ready for the car ride? Had they been let out recently? Had they remembered to feed them this morning? Should they pack the chains this time in case they got caught in a blizzard like two years ago? What about the ice scraper? How much time did they have left? Would they still make it in time?…

             (The answers to these questions, were yes—they had all of them, no—only Mark had remembered as usual, yes—Makar and Huey both had all their toys, but would fight over the same blanket the whole way there, yes—Florina had just let them out three times in the last 20 minutes in her panic, yes—Lyn had already fed them, no—Mark insisted they wouldn’t be needed this year, but Florina would pack them anyway just in case, no—they’d forget, but Fiora always kept a spare one lying around for them, and yes—they would make it just in the nick of time, much to Lyn and Florina’s continued amazement.)

             Finally, the car is packed, and everyone is ready to go. Lyn and Mark slip on their coats as Florina grabs the pups and leads them out to the car. With everyone in their seats, the trio and their animals are finally on the road towards Ilia.

* * *

             “Welcome! Please, do come in,” Fiora greets her sister’s sweethearts as she answers the door in a festive Christmas sweater and Santa hat, quickly ushering them inside. “You’re just in the nick of time!” she says (Mark casts a sideward glance to Lyn and Florina, who roll their eyes), “Farina just arrived moments ago. Can I get any of you something to drink? Cider? Hot Chocolate? Tea? Beer?”

             “I’ll take care of them, sis,” Florina says, giving her sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You two can feel free to head to the living room if you want, I’ll get you all drinks!” she calls, bounding towards the kitchen with one of their bags in hand.

             Fiora shakes her head and chuckles softly. “Well, shall we?” she asks, gesturing towards the living room.

             Lyn and Mark enter to find Farina sitting on the couch and talking with Kent. Or, rather, Farina sitting on the couch and talking _to_ Kent, who is mostly nodding politely at Farina’s ramblings…

             “…decided to take me down to the Western Isles for vacation. Honestly the beaches there are stunning, and—oh hey! Looks who’s here!” she cries, her flushed face lighting up with delight at the sight of Mark and Lyn. “Where’s Flor?” she asks.

             “In the kitchen, being a busy bee as always,” Fiora says, “she’ll be out momentarily.”

             “Excellent! Looks like the real party can finally begin,” Farina grins as she finishes the last of her beer.

             As if on cue, Florina returns from the kitchen with several assorted mugs, offering one to everyone, and keeping one (the largest one) for herself. “Sacaean mulled wine,” she says cheerfully, her cheeks already flushed pink, “courtesy of a friend of Lyn’s. We’ve been saving it for a special occasion, and decided there was no better day than today!”

             “Mark’s had to hide it from her for weeks,” Lyn adds with a smirk. The others laugh and roll their eyes knowingly, causing Florina to pout. “Oh, c’mere you,” Lyn says, dragging her wife over by her sleeve and sitting her in her lap.

             “Hey, aren’t we missing someone?” Mark asks, looking around the room. “Where’s my favorite nephew?”

             “He’s upstairs, probably studying that book you gave him last year. He says he’s determined to beat you this time,” Fiora chuckles. “Lance, your aunties and hirn* are here!” she calls.

             The sound of padded footsteps comes from above, as Lance comes skipping down the stairs to greet his extended family.

             “Hi auntie Flor, auntie Lyn, auntie Far, hirnie Em,” he says, hugging them each in turn.

             “And who am I, horse liver?!” Farina asks in mock offense. “Goodness, you certainly are growing fast, aren’t you?” she teases, ruffling Lance’s seafoam-green hair. “I swear, a few years from now you’ll be towering over the rest of us.”

             Lance just rolls his eyes and plops down on the couch next to Farina. “How’s life in Sacae?” he asks politely to Lyn and her partners.

             “Busy-busy as always,” Lyn answers with a smile. “But other than that, things have been nice and quiet. What about you—I trust your parents haven’t been too hard on you?”

             Lance shakes his head. “Mum’s finally let me start fencing lessons,” he says, his eyes lighting up with a smile.

             “Has she, now?” Lyn asks, looking towards Fiora.

             “Only because your father agreed to pay for it!” Fiora interjects.

             “Of course dear, it was an early Christmas present from _me alone_ ,” Kent adds with a conspicuous wink.

             “Mum said she’d let me if I worked hard at school, and I got all A’s on my last report card, so she said it was finally okay!” Lance continues, ignoring his parents.

             “Well, good for you champ!” Mark says, causing Lance to beam with pride. “Your mum also says you’ve been studying for something else this year?…perhaps a rematch with your ‘master tactician’ of a hirn?”

             Lance tries to put on a determined expression, but his pursed lips and incessant giggling ruin the façade. “I’m gonna beat you this year for sure!” he announces, tearing off upstairs to grab his chessboard.

“One of these years he’s going to finally beat you, you know,” Lyn teases, planting a kiss on Mark’s cheek.

             “And then I can finally say I’ve taught him everything I know!” Mark replies cheekily.

             Lyn rolls her eyes, “More like he’ll have finally accomplished his lifelong dream at the age of fourteen and have no more direction in life.”

             “I’m sure I can keep ahead of him until sixteen at least!” Mark retorts, earning another round of chuckles and eye-rolls from the room…

* * *

             “So, sis… _hic,”_ Florina begins—two large mugs of mulled wine later—bracing herself upright on the arm of the couch. “Wut’ve _youuu_ been up t— _hic_ —to?”

             Farina giggles and offers her younger sister a spot on the couch next to her. “Well, unfortunately things with me and that ‘soul-searching’ sailor didn’t work out,” she starts, “So I’ve been—”

             “ _Pbbbt,”_ Florina rolls her eyes as she blows a raspberry. “He wa— _hic_ —was too…to— _hic_ —too _pirate-y_ fur you— _hic_ —anyways…whaddabout that bank teller— _hic_ —girl you were going out— _hic_ —with? Ayra was it?…”

             Farina shakes her head. “Anna—and no, we ended up going our separate ways and she started dating her new _weapons enthusiast_ boyfriend,” she says with distasteful mockery. “Jake, I think his name was?…”

             “ _Booo…”_ Florina slurs, “you deserve _wayyy_ better than ‘em…”

             Farina giggles at her drunken sister, and goes to get up. “I think you need to drink some water, Flor. You’re gonna have some hangover tomorrow at this rate…”

             “I’m _fineeeee,”_ Florina protests, leaning uncomfortably closer to her sister. “I hav’n’t se— _hic_ —seen you in _monthsss…”_

             “I’ll tell you more _after_ a glass of water, okay sis?”

             “But…” Florina tries to argue, but her head rolls to one side lazily. “…m’kay,” she finally mumbles in agreement.

             “I’ll be right back, yeah?” Farina assures her. “Hey, Lyn,” she calls over her shoulder, drawing Lyn away from a conversation with Kent.

             “Yeah?”

             “I’m officially cutting our party-girl off, just so you know…”

             “ _Heyyy…”_ Florina whines, “I jus— _hic_ —…jus wanned to be— _hic_ —be a bit more…more… _energy-a-ble-ish_ wen I— _hic_ —came to see you…” She pouts and hangs her head.

             “Flor,” Farina starts, sitting back down and placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “We love you just the way you are, silly…” she punctuates her last word by ruffling Florina’s lilac curls. “Please, don’t think you have to be different for us…” She nods a silent thanks to Lyn, who has brought a glass of water for Florina. “Here,” she offers, placing the glass in Florina’s hand and taking her half-finished third mug of wine, “drink this for me.”

             Florina sniffles, but nods and drinks obediently.

             “I’ll babysit her for a while if you want to catch up with your other family,” Lyn offers politely.

             Farina shakes her head. “Fiora’s certainly heard enough from me this year as it is. The three of you are who she really wants to see.”

             “But—”

             “No ‘but’s!” Farina shakes her head, “Flor, Fi-Fi, and I are _sisters_ , we’ll always be there for each other. You, on the other hand, are only our sister _in-law_ , and will have to continue to make sure you stay in our good books for marrying our dearest younger sister,” she says with a wink. “Besides, I’ve taken care of this drunken rascal before—I know what I’m doing.”

             Lyn shakes her head and raises her hands in surrender. “Alright,” she says, heading back towards the kitchen to resume her conversation.

* * *

             “How did you manage to plan so far ahead?” Lance asks in awe.

             “You don’t remember?” Mark says with a sly grin, “we played almost this exact same game four years ago. You made almost the exact same blunders this time, and I knew exactly how to exploit them.”

             “What?!” Lance says incredulously, looking back at the board in dismay. “I studied the book you got me so hard though…”

             “Yes, and that was exactly what I was hoping you’d do,” Mark says with a wink. “This was a year-long lesson in the making—theory will never get you as far as experience. Theory and books can only show you other people’s mistakes and solutions. To truly better yourself, you’ll need to analyze your own mistakes, and learn from them yourself.”

             Lance just looks at Mark in stunned silence.

             “My advice for you from now on is to write down every game you play, and study them well. If you keep that up, maybe you’ll stand a better chance against me next year.”

             Lance nods enthusiastically.

             “But for tonight, let’s set our minds aside from chess and enjoy some time with family, yeah?”

             “Okie dokie,” Lance says. “I’ll clean this up and meet you in the living room!”

             “Sounds like a plan,” Mark says, getting up and exiting the study. On their way out, they run into Fiora, who smiles warmly at them.

             “He looks up to you a lot, you know,” she says trying her hardest to smile.

             “He’s a sweet boy, and damn smart too. You and Kent should be very proud.”

             Fiora shakes her head, “you know that’s not what I meant.”

             Mark tilts their head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

             “I’m just glad he has someone to share his passions with, you know?” Fiora says, her eyes falling towards the floor. “Kent and I try, but we just don’t connect with him on the level that you do sometimes…watching the two of you together, I…almost feel a little jealous”

             Mark responds by shaking their own head. “You’re letting your son do what he loves, and that’s already better than what can be said of a lot of parents,” Mark reassures her. “Besides, he’s your son, I doubt he has _nothing_ in common with the two of you.”

             “I’m not so sure…” Fiora laments. “Maybe it’s because Kent and I are always busy…do we not make enough time for him?” Fiora shakes her head and sighs, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Goodness, now look at me getting all mournful and spoiling the holiday spirit…I’m sorry.”

             “Don’t be.” Mark replies. “Look, we’re family now. And as such, Lance is always welcome to stay with Lyn and Flor and I if you want. But I also know that you and Kent are doing everything you two possibly can to give this boy the world, and I think you’re doing fantastically.”

             Fiora looks up at Mark, the beginnings of a real smile forming at her lips. “You really think so?”

             “I mean, it’s not like I have kids of my own to base this off of,” Mark chuckes, “but if you ask me, Lance couldn’t ask for a better family than the one he has— _especially_ his parents.”

             Fiora nods. “Thank you, Mark. I think…I think I needed to hear that from you.” She looks away in embarrassment. “May I…give you a hug?” she asks, shyly.

             “Of course,” Mark says, smiling and hugging Fiora tight.

* * *

             “My goodness, how time flies!” Lyn says, looking at her watch. “We should get going before it gets too late, we have quite the drive back after all.”

             “Are you sure you three don’t want to spend the night?” Fiora asks, as she does every year. “We could set up the guest room for you three?…”

             “No, really, we couldn’t impose on you any further,” Lyn says, shaking her head. “Besides, I think it’s time we take _this one_ home,” she says nodding her head towards Florina, who is passed out on the couch even after catching a short-lived second wind.

             “We really appreciate you having us as always,” Mark says, bundling up with this year’s Christmas scarf, courtesy of Fiora. “And really, tell Lance he’s welcome over at our house anytime,” they add with a smile.

             Fiora nods.

             After hugs and kisses and goodbyes all around (including those from a disgruntled and sleepy Florina), the three sisters finally part ways. Mark herds the two pups into the car while Lyn escorts a wobbly Florina to the backseat, with aid from Farina.

             “Merry Christmas!” Kent and Fiora call, as the three pull out of the driveway. Mark waves goodbye as the car speeds off to make the long journey home.

             “I swear, Lance was looking at you as if you were some sort of deity after your game tonight,” Lyn says as they drive, “how badly did you beat him?”

             “Not terribly—he’s getting better every year.”

             “I heard you taught him a valuable lesson this year, oh great ‘master tactician’,” Lyn teases. “Was that really true?…”

             “ _Ehhh,_ well…” Mark begins, their voice cracking slightly, “I may have… _embellished_ a few details…”

             “So, you’re a bullshitting liar is what you’re saying?” Lyn retorts, a passing streetlight revealing the loving smirk on her face.

             “Oh, hush!” Mark says, shoving her gently. “Did you enjoy reconnecting with your old boyfriend?”

             Lyn rolls her eyes, “…touché dear, touché.”

             Mark turns to look in the back to see Florina zonked out in her seat, with both pups lying peacefully asleep in her lap.

             “Are they all asleep back there?” Lyn asks.

             Mark nods. “I’m sure they’re all tuckered after such a long day.”

             “Aren’t you?”

             “A little. You know I’m more of a night owl.”

             “True, true,” Lyn nods.

             “Did you enjoy yourself at least,” Mark asks.

             “Mhmm” Lyn nods. “Florina’s sisters really are sweethearts. I’m glad to hear that they’re doing well.”

             “Definitely…” Mark answers, looking out the window at the twinkling stars in the passing night sky.

* * *

             “I’m sorry I ruined tonight…” Florina mumbles, her eyes fluttering half-closed as Lyn helps her into pyjamas.

             “Of course you didn’t, love” Lyn says, planting a kiss on her forehead. “You enjoy seeing your family, don’t you?”

             Florina nods. “Yeah, but then you all have to take care of me like this…Maybe I should stay home next year and let you two go enjoy yourselves…”

             “Come on, Flor,” Mark says as they enter the bedroom. “We’re not gonna go see your family without you!”

             “But-…”

             “I think you need to get some sleep, dear,” Lyn says, patting Florina’s cheek affectionately.

             Mark sits down on the other side of Florina, placing a hand on her thigh. “Besides, home isn’t home without you, Flor.”

             Lyn nods, “That’s right. Where you go, we go, and that’s not changing, okay?”

             Florina sniffles as a tear rolls down her cheek. “I love you two…so much…” she whimpers, hugging them both.

             “We know…” Mark says, kissing her cheek.

             “…and we love you too.” Lyn adds, kissing her other cheek. “Now, time for you to go to sleep. You’re in the middle tonight so you don’t fall off.”

             Florina nods sleepily and then falls back onto the pillows. Mark and Lyn exchange a goodnight kiss, then climb in on either side of her, pulling up the blankets and sandwiching her in cuddles. The three sleep soundly throughout the night—at home in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *hirn: gender-neutral term for one's aunt/uncle


End file.
